Playing the Game
by Becca Malfoy Granger
Summary: Hermione decided to teach the students of Hogwarts how to play some muggle games. Starts off kiddish, but "grows up" as it goes along.
1. The first move

Hermione Granger was sitting in the prefects' car of the train back to Hogwarts thinking about how she spent this summer. Her parents were losing some of her muggle ways and sent her to spend her summer with her American cousins. She spent her three month vacation in the sunny state of Florida. She was now tanner and the owner of a wardrobe that was so skimpy that she would never let any one of her friends see.

That summer she learned how to play several "muggle" games. She wanted to play them with all her wizard friends, with a few magical twists that she was working out. Hermione was a list maker; she pulled out a notebook and looked at the list and sub-lists of what games she learned and how to play them.

Draco Malfoy waltzed into the train car and saw Hermione writing into a journal. He snatched the journal and started reading aloud, or at least tried to. "Granger, what is this?" Draco sneered.

"Well Malfoy, why should I tell you?" Hermione said, crossing her arms, getting a defiant look on her face.

"Fine then, I'll just figure it out for myself." He said. Draco sat down and crossed his ankles, opening the book to the page that she was at. He started to stare at the page and just stared until Hermione snatched the book back.

"I wrote it backwards." She said. "It's just a list of muggle games that I want to play with my friends."

"I want you to teach me them." He said a minute later after deeply pondering it first. He had spent his summer in the American muggle world as well. He spent it in New York City and was very impressed with the muggle culture. "I want this to be a secret. If certain people found out that I wanted to learn about muggles then they would kill me. Got that." Hermione nodded.

"I will teach you, but If you want to learn you have to learn with my friends got it?" She said, very controlling.

"got it." He said "So we have a deal?" He stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Deal." She said mimicking his action. They shook hands. She was slightly surprised at how nicely he held her hand. "Good. The first game starts soon. If you want any Slytherin friends you better convince them now."


	2. I never

**I never**

Hermione sat in an empty car, waiting and tapping her foot. Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the car, followed closely by Seamus and Lavender. They were all talking in a very animated fashion, excited to be learning a muggle game. Seamus noticed the slightly annoyed look on Hermione's face and nudged Dean, who then in turn nudged Ron, who poked Lavender, who looked at Ginny, who wacked Harry. "What?" He said and looked around. "Oh. Sorry 'mione. Someone took too long in the loo." Ginny smacked him again, blushing.

"I don't mind, I'll just have to make my precursor faster. Sign these." She said pulling out a short contract and a blood quill.

"I solemnly swear that I won't tell anyone's secrets that I learned at Hermione's gaming sessions, I will also not mention who was at Hermione's gaming sessions. If I do break the aforementioned rules I will be under Hermione's wrath and will have to serve at least 10 harsh detentions with her." Ron read aloud. "That's a bit harsh, who else is showing up anyway?"

"You'll find that out when they get here." Hermione said. "Now sign." The group finished signing with a few hisses of pain when Draco and his fellow Slytherins walked in. "Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass. So glad you could make it."

"What are they doing here Hermione?" Ron said attempting to take out his wand but his pants where too tight. He started to curse, jumped up and down and fell on his ass. Everyone laughed, Harry helped him up.

"They are here to learn how to play a game, just like you, so sit, all of you. Slytherins, you need to sign this, and no you don't need ink." Hermione said leaning back in her seat, relishing in the power of controlling them. All the Slytherins signed with a few winces, a couple of swears, and four glares at Hermione. "I doubt you will tell anyone that you where here but its better when you swear, you don't hold back. I promise." Some nodded their heads.

Hermione pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and transfigured eleven shot glasses. "Now this game is a game that you need that trust. It is called I never." She poured out eleven shots, shocking most of her friends and all of the Slytherins with her expertise (another thing she learned in Florida this summer). "Now I'm going to say something and if it is true for you then you drink. It is something that isn't true for me. Kay?" Hermione said, looking in everyone's eyes for conformation. "Ok. I'll start off easy, then we will go into a circular motion. I never went to Africa." She smiled staring at Ron across the circle. He took the shot. Ginny, Seamus and Pansy also took a shot. "Ok. It's your turn Gin." Hermione said refilling their glasses.

"Ok. I have never kissed a member of the same sex." She said, looking at the other's faces. Surprisingly Hermione took a shot, not so surprisingly Lavender, Daphne, and Pansy took a shot. Draco looked at Hermione with a shocked face, mimicked by Blaise and all the other boys in the room. "What? We didn't have any boy on boy action at all, so disappointing."

"Harry, your next." Hermione said, again refilling the glasses.

"I have never worn a skirt." Harry said, smirking.

"Damn you Harry!" Lavender said taking another shot, as did all the girls. Blaise and Pansy kept looking at Draco. He shook his head and took the shot.

"Not cool guys. It was a damn bet." He said after a harsh swallow.

"I have never turned into an animal." Daphne said, looking pointedly at Draco. He took his shot, followed quickly by Hermione. Ron and Harry sniggered. Hermione glared at them and they shut up quickly.

"I have never been someone else, due to polyjuice potion." Blaise said. Ron, Harry, and Draco took a shot. Ron glared at Hermione.

"Mione! You have turned into another person." He said.

"No I haven't, I turned into a cat."

"That was you?" Daphne said, "I got in trouble because they traced it back to my cat!"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "Malfoy, your turn."

"I have never danced around in my underwear singing into a hairbrush." Malfoy said. Blaise took a shot, as did Hermione, Ginny and Lavender, blushing.

"Damn sleepovers" Ginny muttered. The other girls laughed, the boys however where too busy imaging the girls in their bras and panties shaking around in one large mass to laugh.

"Ok! Ron! Your turn!" Hermione said.

"I have never seen a muggle sporting event." He stated. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all took shots.

"Ok. I have a question." Seamus said, easily the most sober person in the place. "What's the point of this game?"

"It's a drinking game that lets you know your friends, and others," she said nodding towards the Slytherins. "As well as the fact that you get funnier the drunker you get."

"Oh. As long as there is a point. But how do you win." He said curiously.

Hermione sighed to herself, he was totally ruining her buzz. "When you're the last one standing."

"Ok. I guess it's my turn. I have never grinded up against anything." Everyone took a shot at that one, slightly groaning.

**Sorry it took so long, been super busy, I'll update Thought You Where Asleep, ASAP I promise! **


	3. Red Rover

About one week after school started Hermione sent Draco a letter:

Malfoy and others,

Come to the Room of Requirement tonight. Be prepared to run.

Granger

The room of requirement looked like a giant grassy meadow, there was a blanket off to one side for people to sit on when Hermione was talking, She also brought a big picnic basket filled with pumpkin juice and sandwiches. Hermione was the first one there, followed quickly by the others. They all crowded the blanket, Hermione stood in front of the group.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to play Red Rover. It's a kid's game but its fun. We're going to split into two teams. Team one is Harry, Parkison, Zabini, Lavender, and Greengrass. Team Two is Malfoy, Ginny, Seamus, Ron and I. Now the point of this game is to get the most people on your team. Your teams line up and hold hands to make hopefully a unbreakable bond. The other team wants to break your bond by running in between you and your team mate. If that person is unable to break your bond they join your team, if they do break your bond they pick one person to join their team." The group nodded to show their understanding. " There is a twist however, team one gets to pick who from team two gets to run at them, same for team two they get to pick from team one gets to run at them. The team who gets to pick tells the other team who they want to play by saying 'Red Rover Red Rover send so-and-so on over.' Everybody got it?" Hermione said. "Good. Now lets split into the two teams." The two teams stood about twenty feet apart and joined hands. "I'll yell first for an example ok?" Her team nodded. "Red Rover Red Rover, send Harry on over!" She yelled and gripped onto Draco's hand. He gently squeezed back and had a faint smile on his face. Harry ran in between Hermione and Draco, but they squeezed their hands even harder and Harry was closlined in the gut. "So Harry is on our team now." Harry grabbed Hermione's free hand.

"So now we yell right?" Pansy asked.

"Yep." Hermione nodded.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Ginny on over!" Lavender yelled. Ginny ran in between Pansy and Blaise and didn't break through. She grabbed Blaise and Lavender's hands.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Pansy on over!" Draco yelled. Pansy ran to where Draco and Seamus where holding hands. She was the first one to break through someone's barrier. Pansy picked Seamus to take to the other side.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Ron on over." Blaise said blandly. Ron ran straight through Blaise and Lavender. Lavender's hand slipped through Blaise's hand. Ron brought Daphne over to his side.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Lavender on over!" Harry yelled laughing. Lavender ran over and flipped over Ron and Draco's hands landing on her back.

"Oh-Ma-Gawd! Are you ok?" Hermione broke the chain to check on Lavender. All you could see was that her shoulders where shaking. "Lavender, are you ok?" Hermione yelled, trying not to laugh. Hermione held out her hand to help the other girl up. Lavender got up and stood in between Harry and Hermione.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Hermione on over!" Seamus yelled. Hermione ran through Ginny and Seamus, breaking their hold on one another. Hermione kidnapped Ginny.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Blaise on over." Ginny giggled. Blaise attempted to run through Ginny and Ron but was unable to do so. He shrugged and joined hands with them.

"Red Rover Red Rover send Draco on over." Seamus said. Draco quickly ran through pansy and Seamus, the only two left. He broke through. He took Pansy to the other side, winning the game. Everyone cheered.

"So that's how you play Red Rover!" Hermione said smiling. "So who wants sandwiches and pumpkin juice?" she asked walking to the blanket and basket.

"I do." Ron said, bounding over to the basket.

They all ate some sandwiches, had a few laughs and then headed off to bed.


	4. Spin The Bottle

**Spin The Bottle**

"Hermione, you're stressing out, we need a game night." Harry said, sitting across from Hermione in the Library.

"We need a game night, I have to go and do something other than study. I think I have been studying more than you." Ginny said, sitting next to her.

"Ok. Ok. We'll get to it tonight. Just let me study now and I'll give you a game night tonight." Hermione said. She turned back to the book in front of her. Harry and Ginny sneaked off to the stacks, she was giggling, and his face matched her hair.

Later that night she snuck into an empty classroom with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They helped her set up for the night. Seamus and Lavender slid in, her hair was a bit mussed and his buttons where crooked. Blaise and Pansy glided in, with Draco in tow. "Guys, I have to study!" He yelled. Daphne walked behind them, laughing at Draco. "Really, I need to get this essay done. I don't have time for games."

"Draco, you're my best friend, I won't let you turn into some loser who is always in the library and has homework assignments done a week in advance." Blaise said grunting, getting Draco completely into the room.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped.

"No Offense to you, Granger." Blaise said looking a bit like a puppy when they have been scolded.

"Ok. Now that we have the insults out of the way, Let's sit down." She sat them in a boy-girl order, Ron sat next to Lavender, who sat next to Blaise, then Pansy, then Seamus, then to his dismay Daphne, then Malfoy and Hermione, with Harry and Ginny next. "So the game I'm gonna teach tonight is called Spin the Bottle. So this-" she held up a glass bottle. "is a coke bottle. Coke is a beverage that muggles like to drink. I will put it in the middle of the circle and spin it. Whomever it lands on I have to kiss. If I choose not to kiss them I have to take off a piece of clothing."

Hermione spun the bottle and it slowly glided to point at Ron. She blushed and gave him a little peck on the lips. He turned bright pink.

"So now it is Harry's turn." Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny. They really got into kissing, starting grabbing at each other until Blaise cleared his throat, very loudly. "Ginny. It's your turn." Hermione said blushing. Ginny spun the bottle and it slowly spun until it pointed towards Blaise. He grinned like a fool. Hermione giggled to herself, she knew of Ginny's secret crush on Blaise. Ginny took off her sweatshirt and put it on the back of her chair.

"I don't want to kiss him." She said forcefully, like she really did want to kiss him but was working her hardest not to give into those desires.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, that just makes it Ron's turn." Ron turned bright pink. The bottle went around once and faced Daphne. She simply shrugged her shoulders and leaned halfway to him. Ron leaned the other half and gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips. The tips of her ears turned a bit pink. He smiled and sat back down; Daphne slowly sat down as well. Lavender spun as soon as they sat down. It glided to Seamus. They started to go at it as soon as they possibly could. Harry and Hermione had to physically pull them off one another. "Guys! You have to stop so we all can keep playing." They broke apart.

Seamus sat down looking smug and Lavender started to pout when Blaise spun the bottle. He smiled when he saw the recipient of his kiss. "Ginny Weasley, it will be my pleasure to kiss you." Ron growled and Ginny looked peeved.

"Sorry, Hun, but if he wants the kiss he gets the kiss." Hermione said, leaning past Harry to rub Ginny's back. Ginny smiled at her friend weakly.

Blaise leaned across the table and Ginny reluctantly closed the gap between them, but not completely. He leaned just a bit further until their lips touched. She molded into him and wrapped her arms around his neck; he put his arms on her torso, not quite able to reach her hips but not wanting to grope her chest. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality and far away from the fantasy that she was having about chocolate strawberries and fancy silk sheets. Ginny quickly pulled away from him with a look of disgust on her face. She plopped down into her seat and glared at Blaise as he sat down gracefully. Pansy reached out and spun the bottle, it slowed to point at Draco. She got a gleam in her eye while he inwardly groaned. They met above the table. It really was a one way kiss with her putting all she has into the kiss and him standing there awkwardly, like he doesn't want to receive it, as stiff as a board. He broke away after a short while.

Seamus quickly spun the bottle, hoping for it to land on Lavender; however, it landed pointing at Ron. He groaned rather loudly and took off his belt, laying it on the back of the chair. There were a few giggles going around. "Oy! Shut it!" Seamus looked stubborn.

Daphne spun the bottle and it landed on the Boy Who Somehow Survived . "One sec, I want to kiss you I just want to take off these horrid heels, I can't believe you talked me into wearing them, Pans." Harry had to admit that she did look rather nice now that he noticed. She slid off her shoes and put them next to her. They leaned closer and their lips met at the center of the table. He thought her lips where the softest ones he has ever come across, not that he has come across all that many. She thought that it was the sweetest kiss in the universe, so much better than the romantic kisses at the end of her favorite romance novels. They both sighed into the kiss and smiled. They broke apart and couldn't stop looking into one another's eyes. Before they could sit down Draco was spinning the bottle. The bottle spun so hard it fell off the table. It shattered into a thousand little pieces.

"Draco, you are such a Klutz!" Pansy yelled, smacking his arm from across the table.

"I'm going to go powder my nose, anyone want to join me?" Daphne said standing up.

"I would." Ginny said standing as well.

Daphne started walking to the door and accidently stepped in the glass. She wailed. Harry quickly ran over to her and picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table. He held her foot tenderly and gently pulled the glass out of her foot. He magically bound the injury, saying "That will hold it for now but you should probably head to the Hospital Wing."

She nodded and tenderly slid off the table. "Thank you. Pans, will you walk with me down there?"

"Sure Daph." Pansy put Daphne's arm over her shoulders and made herself a human crutch. They walked out of the room and started to head to the Hospital Wing.

"So I guess that's the end of that. I'll send a note to Malfoy for the next game night. We should get to bed. I, at least, have a big oral presentation tomorrow and I have to get some sleep." Hermione said, giving a big yawn for effect. The group showed their approval, not really paying attention to what Hermione was saying. They were all trying to figure out what the hell happened that night, the night some may say changed their view on the other house.

The small crowd said their goodnights and headed off to their respective common rooms, then off to bed.

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait, We found out some bad news about my aunt and I got a concussion, right after I started this chapter. So the last three quarters may be total shit, so bear with me and we may pull out of it. **


	5. Honey Do You Love Me?

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I worked hard but they just wouldn't communicate, The Slytherins and Gryffindors where just not working together well and had lots of arguments in my head. **

The next time they all decided to have a game night, Hermione decided to make it a little laughier and a lot less kissy. They all decided to play around midday on a Sunday in late September, and met outside in the nice fall weather. For the sake of keeping their secret they met in a secluded meadow in the forbidden forest, a make out spot for seventh years.

Hermione and The Gryphindors got their first. It was a rather warm day for September so Hermione and Lavender where wearing denim shorts, astonishingly Hermione's were the shortest that hit modestly at mid thigh. Hermione had a "purple epic shirt" on. Lavender was wearing shorts that hit right above her knee but where more skin tight than Hermione's with a white short sleeved shirt. Ginny was wearing long jeans but choose a red tank top rather than a tee shirt. The boys where all in cargo khaki shorts and Muggle "saying" shirts, different colors just because, Harry was in a green that matched his eyes that said I live for thrills, Ron was in a black shirt that said Same Shirt Different Day, and Seamus had a white shirt that said as you wish. Hermione was the only that got that one.

The Slytherin's showed up about a minute later than agreed. Draco was in dark wash jeans and a long sleeved black tee-shirt. Blaise was wearing no shirt and some loose jeans that where landing so you could see the waistband of his blue plaid boxers. Pansy was wearing some skinny jeans and surprisingly muggle trainers that matched her dark purple baby doll top that showed an above average amount of cleavage. Daphne was probably the fanciest in a pale yellow tiered sundress that flowed to her knees. She had some nice Grecian sandals on, hoping that they didn't have to run again.

"I like your shirt Hermione. Isn't that an American game though?" Draco said pointing at her chest.

"Yeah it is. I started playing this summer. My guild hates that I go to 'Bording School without internet access', but I told them that I would try to get on during breaks." Hermione blushed a bit, feeling like a nerd. "My cousins called it World of Warcrack, because you get addicted to it."

"I get what you're saying. My host family was worried about me for a little while, but it kind of brought a bit of home to me while I was over there." Draco said. Hermione nodded and started to talk about one of her characters when Harry interrupted them.  
"Hello? Hermione. I thought you were going to teach us a muggle game." Harry waved a hand In-between the couple.  
"Oh Right." Hermione snapped out of her Nerd- trance and addressed the group of 9. "This game were about to play is called Do You Love Me? We stand in a circle and one person is 'it' and they go up to a person and say 'Honey, if you love me you'll smile.' The person that it says the quote to must say 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile.' With a straight face, if they are unable to they are then it, we just keep going till we are tired of it. I am going to be 'it'."

They formed in a circle with Hermione in the middle. She walked up to Harry and looked up to him and playfully batted her lashes "Honey, if you love me you'll smile."

Harry was very serious when he said "Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile." Until he said smile, then his voice cracked and he smiled. "Damn it." He smiled bigger. Hermione and Harry switched places.

Harry walked up to Ron. "Honey, If you love me, you'll smile."

Ron just burst out laughing, taking a step forward to replace Harry. He walked around the circle to Pansy and said "Honey, If you love me, you'll smile." He gave his biggest cheeseiest smile when he said smile. She had a stone solid face.

"Honey-"her voice cracked. "Oh- screw it!" She switched places with Ron and started to walk around the circle. She sauntered over to Blaise and ran her finger down his shirt. "Honey, if you love me, you just have to give me a smile." He had a stone cold face when he said

"Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile." He stared over her head and you could just tell that he was trying desperately not to smile, but Pansy just moved on.

She shimmied up to Lavender and showed her ample cleavage in a joking way, singing "Honey, if you love me, you'll smile." Lavender just started giggling uncontrollably with a big toothy grin on her face.

Lavender giggled her way right over to Seamus and put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him in a most serious way. She looked a bit evil. "Honey. If you love me. You Will smile." All the gryffindors laughed hysterically with Lavender behaving in such an opposite behavior than the one she usually has, including Seamus.

"Darlin' I love you, so I guess I'll smile." He showed a large amount of insanely bright teeth.

"Seamus. Hide those things, you're going to blind the girl." Draco said with a crooked grin of his own, the rest of the group laughing with him.

There was a rustling and giggling in the forest. The whole group stopped laughing. Their eyes slowly widened and one word was said. "Scatter"

**sorry to leave you at this point but it's how life works I know, horrible. Blasfamus! **


	6. An Apology

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

My brother is seriously on me about this. I totally forgot about you guys because of some major stuff in my life. I moved, to another state- and my best friend spent some time in the hospital. So I'm extremely sorry about this and I will be posting something uber soon! I promise!


	7. Looking For Group

**Here it is, read and enjoy! **

The days after the incident they spent it trying to figure out a way to communicate with one another that didn't spark others interest; they didn't want the normal students of Hogwarts to notice that those ten students had some kind of bond together. It wouldn't be right if all of a sudden Slytherin and Gryffindor students where coercing. It just doesn't happen.

Draco was jittery when classes came back around. 'What if someone found out? What would happen if his parents found out that he was obsessed with the muggle culture? Who would expect that Draco Malfoy, Pureblood elitist was really just as insane about muggles as Arthur Weasley?' He didn't know who he could talk about it with but he had to talk about it to someone. He discretely sent her an owl.

Hermione,

I want to talk. I miss our games, even though it has been only six short days since we "played." We need to get together.

Draco

Hermione got a letter from a Hogwarts owl. It was written backwards. She excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Reading it quickly, in the mirror. she smiled and wrote something back.

Meet me in the RoR. See you at 9 tonight. Don't bring anyone. Just me and you.

H

The note was burning a hole in Hermione's pocket till she could get it to Draco. It all went down in double potions. Hermione acted like she had to go get something from the supply closet. She 'tripped' over Draco's bag. As she was falling down she ripped his bag. All his things went flying out of the bag.

"Oh Malfoy! I am so so sorry! I can't believe I am so clumsy. Let me help you pick it all up." She knelt on the ground and started to pick up his things. She slipped the note into his defense against the dark arts book, so that it would stick out and he'd be able to find it his next class. Then she waved her wand to fix the bag and pull all the things up into the bag.

"Thanks I guess, Granger. I'm going to have to burn it now." He said looking down at her. He subtlety winked to show her that he saw what she did with the note. "Don't you have a potion to make?"

She nodded and went to the cupboard and grabbed the last ingredient that she needed to make the potion.

Nine rolled by in no time. She was shocked at how unprepared she was. She quickly grabbed a sweater and rushed over to the room of requirement. There was an ornate wooden door that only she could see. She slowly turned the knob and snuck in. There was a large fireplace and a loveseat that looked like it could eat you alive. The walls were covered with bookshelves and there was a library table with two chairs.

Draco was sitting by the chairs and was thumbing through a large book. Hermione's palms started to sweat. 'What is going on? It's Draco Freaking Malfoy! I'm not supposed to feel nervous and anxious around Draco? What is he reading? It looks good. I'm just gonna sneak up behind him and check out his book.' She quietly sneaked behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" She whispered lightly in his ear. He jumped and hit her jaw with his shoulder. Her teeth knocked together, jarring her backwards, where she stumbled and hit the floor and knocked her head on the floor. The boy scooped up the fallen girl and carried her over to the loveseat, laying her down gently.

"Granger. Granger. Come on… Wake up." He shook her shoulder, looking extremely worried. "Hermione." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Draco? What happened?" She looked at him kneeled next to her.

"Oh My Salazar! Hermione!" He jumped up and hugged her. "You're ok!"

"Can't… Breathe…" She wheezed. He let go of her.

"I don't know what I would've done if Potter and The Weasels found out that I had knocked you out. I would've been dead. I make it through a whole war and then I accidently knock out Gryffindor's Golden Girl. It would start a completely new war between my mother and Potter."

She giggled. "Draco. Your hopeless." She sat up completely and scooted over to a corner of the loveseat. "Sit down." She patted the seat next to her. Draco sat. "So what did you want to talk about? Gaming? World of Warcraft?"

"Well, Kinda. I want to play another game. One with all of us. I want us to hang out. I kind of weirdly miss it." He fumbled his way through the short sentences.

"I do have a game planned in mind but it is a little more risqué than our other ones. It's a kids game, but when it's played the adult way, it can get your motor running. I'm thinking Saturday, here, bring a swimsuit." She kissed his cheek, stood up and walked out of the room barely hiding the blush on her face.

**Hey guys, Long time no talk! Give guesses on what you think the next game. I gave you a lot of clues. It's pretty twisted. I'm starting it right now, and I have an idea for the next one. I'm going to be on vacation after the big holiday with the big guy, but I've got a little brother up my but to make me work on it, so I am working on it! Love you all, please review, and happy holidays. **


End file.
